femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress Centipede (Inuyasha)
Mistress Centipede (Rei Igarashi) is the main villainess of "The Girl Who Overcame Time.... and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome" and "The Tragic Love Song of Destiny". She was an Omukade Demoness who sought the power of the Sacred Jewel in order to become the most powerful of all. Mistress Centipede's backstory (exclusive to the anime) revealed that she had once obtained the Sacred Jewel fifty years before the story. However, the demoness was slained by Shako (Sango's grandfather) and his group of demon slayers, with the corrupted jewel recovered from her body. The villainess managed to regenerate and attacked Shako, threatening to kill the man unless he gave the jewel back to her. Unfortunately for Mistress Centipede, she was quickly defeated by Kirara and Shako's Hiraikotsu which sliced her humanoid half off her lower body and forced her to flee. As her body began to disintregrate, the villainess decided to steal back the jewel, which had now fallen into the position of Priestess Kikyo, by kidnapping Kikyo's sister Kaede and using her as a bargaining chip to claim the jewel. Mistress Centipede's plan was quickly foiled by Inuyasha who destroyed her to protect Kaeda. Realizing that the villainess' will keep regenerating as long as the jewel was withing her grasp, Kikyo had her followers threw the remains of the evil Mistress Centipede inside the bone eater well, a cursed well rumored to have an ability to get rid of any demons. Unknowing to Kikyo, the villainess' remains were transported to the world eight hundred years into the future. In the present day, Mistress Centipede was introduced in the story when she appeared inside the well of Higurashi Shrine and pulled Kagome Higurashi inside it. The villainess' nature was quickly revealed to Kagome with her six arms and Scutigeroid lower body. With Kagome within her grip, the evil Mistress Centipede claimed that her power had finally returned as she began to regenerate flesh and added that Kagome possessed something that she desired and licked the girl with her long tongue. Disgusting with the villainess' action, Kagome unknowingly blasted away Mistress Centipede's top right arm, causing her to realize how troublesome the girl was before she disappeared into the time hole. However, the evil Mistress Centipede resurfaced later that night to lay waste upon Kaede's village where Kagome had been staying and killed one of the horses in her attempt to find the girl. Kagome realized that she had to draw Mistress Centipede away from the village, and lured the villainess toward the forest. The villainess caught up with her, and knocked the girl into the Sacred Tree where the once slumbered Inuyasha had awoken. With Kagome distracted in an argument with Inuyasha, Mistress Centipede attacked the girl once again, only to be blasted away by Kagome's power, severing her remaining arms immediately. Angered, the demoness bite Kagome's side to take out the Sacred Jewel inside Kagome body and bind the girl to Inuyasha and the Sacred Tree. Gloating her victory at the two and the villagers, the villainess swallowed the jewel and began transforming into a much more monstrous form. Despite possessing even more power than before, the evil Mistress Centipede was quickly dispatched by Inuyasha once again, after the latter was freed from the tree by Kagome. Shortly afterward, the Sacred Jewel within her remains was then recovered by Kaede, turning the villainess's remains into bones and ending her reign of terror for good. Trivia * In the English Dub, she was voiced by Pauline Newstone. *Mistress Centipede, along with the redeemed villainess Mu-onna, are the only villainesses to feature full frontal nudity in the anime, compared to the manga. Gallery Mistresscentipede_angry.jpg|Angrily bites Kagome Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Demon Category:Greedy Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Manga Villainess Category:Topless Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Nude